Sideshow Bob
Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, better known as Sideshow Bob, is the secondary antagonist of the animated TV series The Simpsons. He was originally Krusty the Clown's sidekick until he framed Krusty for robbing the Kwik-E-Mart, however he was foiled by Bart Simpson who exposed Bob's scheme. And ever since then Bob has vowed to kill Bart, though on some occasions he has also gone after Krusty. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammar who also played Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, Harold Attinger in Transformers: Age of Extinction, and Hunter in Storks. Biography Sideshow Bob used to be Krusty's sidekick and best friend and co-star of the Krusty the Clown Show, but soon he was so tired of being humiliated by Krusty, so he framed Krusty for robbing the Kwik-E-Mart with a gun. Krusty was reported by Homer Simpson to the police and Krusty was thrown in jail. After Krusty's arrest, Bob gained control of the Krusty the Clown Show, renaming it Sideshow Bob's Cavalcade of Whimsy. Fortunately for Krusty, Bart foiled his scheme and exposed Bob's crimes to the audience, and Krusty was released while Bob was thrown in prison, but not before swearing revenge on Bart for this. Sideshow Bob had only one thing on his mind: Bart's death. For his next evil plan, he was released from jail and married Bart's aunt Selma. Later, he tried to blow her up to gain her inheritance from the stock market, but Bart caught on to his plan and Selma was rescued and Bob was arrested again. Later, Sideshow Bob began sending death threats to Bart in the mail. Bob was later released and drove around an ice cream truck reading a list of the people he would spare (Bart was not on the list). In response, Bart and his family moved from Springfield to another town and changed their surname to Thompson. However, Bob latched himself onto the Simpson's car and resumed his pursuit after Bart, but was hit by rakes, which allowed Bart to flee and alert his parents. Later that night, Bob located the family in a boat used as a home and upon boarding, he cut the rope holding the boat to the dock and tied up Bart's parents and sister Lisa. Bob eventually cornered Bart on the port, but Bart stalled for time by distracting Bob long enough for the boat to reach Springfield. Bart's plan to defeat Bob again was successful, and the police freed Lisa and Bart's parents after the boat arrived in Springfield and yet again arrested Bob. Later, Bob was released again and ran against Mayor Quimby for mayor of Springfield. Bart and Lisa ran for Quimby, but despite that, Bob rigged the election against Mayor Quimby by putting in dead people and pets as people who voted for him and won the election. After becoming mayor, Bob put the Simpson's house in front of his expressway to demolish it and demoted Bart to kindergarten. Bart and Lisa desperately tried to find evidence that Bob rigged the election, to no avail. However, Bart discovered one of the names of the people who voted for Bob on a tombstone with help from Waylon Smithers. Bart and Lisa placed charges against Bob and put him on trial, where they tricked him into confessing his crime and Bob was arrested. His evil plans had failed again. Later, Bob was placed on duty in a local Air Force Base, but escaped and stole an A-bomb to threaten Springfield to rid itself of television, and the Air Base was evacuated, but Bart and Lisa were separated from their parents and decided to stop Bob. The National Guard soldiers searched for Bob, but were unable to locate him. Bob was broadcasting from an airship and was able to evade capture easily. However, Bob discovered that Krusty began televising himself from a fallout shelter in the desert. This outraged Bob, but not before Bart and Lisa tracked him in the cockpit. Angry, Bob attempted to detonate the A-bomb, but it turned out to be a dud and did not explode. Lisa quickly used the airship's electronic ticker to send a message to the police. When the police tried to capture Bob, Bob kidnapped Bart and deflated the airship. Bob then stole the Wright Brother's plane to escape and crash into Krusty's shelter. However, Bart freed himself and Bob crashed the plane near the shelter where the police arrested him. Later, Bob was released into the care of his younger brother, Cecil, who began constructing a dam, but Bart and Lisa snuck in to investigate, but Bob caught them and returned them to their parents. Later, Cecil revealed his plan to flood Springfield, but was foiled by Bart and Lisa. Bob was arrested shortly after. Later, Bob escaped prison and tracked down Bart to Springfield Elementary School and lured him into a shed where he hypnotized him. Bob planned to use Bart to killing Krusty. Eventually, Bob strapped explosives to Bart to kill Krusty and kill Bart himself so Bob could finally have his revenge. However, Krusty's monkey detached the explosives and destroyed Bob's chamber, which also forced Bart out of his hypnotic state. Bob survived, but was finally arrested. Some time later, Bob was released to help find out who attempted to killing Homer Simpson, despite Bart's concerns. The police attached an electric collar to Bob's neck to prevent him to kill Bart. Eventually, Bob discovered the assassin was Frank Grimes, Jr., the son of Frank Grimes, who had a hatred against Homer as well electrocuting himself to death while mimicking Homer's habits. Bob and Homer eventually caught Frank and he was arrested. After Frank's imprisonment, Bob returned to his goal to kill Bart, and attempted to murder him after his parents left the room, but didn't because he "grew accustomed to his face". He let Bart go and went out his window ready to escape in the shadows, but the bird activated the shock remote that Bob threw out earlier, which electrocuted Bob. However, Bob fled to Italy and married a Italian woman named Francesca Terwilliger, who would later give birth to his son, Gino Terwilliger. Eventually, Bob became mayor of a village. The Simpsons soon arrived to buy a new car for Homer's boss, Mr. Burns, and confronted Bob, who warned them not to expose him. However, Lisa became intoxicated and exposed Bob's criminal past of the village, which infuriated Bob, and he swore vendetta on the Simpsons. Bob pursued the Simpsons on a Ducati, but failed to catch them. Later, Bob cornered the Simpsons in the Colosseum with his family, but the Simpsons were rescued by Krusty and they returned to the U.S., leaving Bob stranded in Italy. Eventually, Bob snuck into the U.S. and trapped the Simpsons in a restaurant. However, the police caught on and Bob was arrested. However, Bart was put on trial as well by Bob, and Bob ignited what appeared to be an explosive, but Bart threw his heart medication out the window, and Bob supposedly died. However, Lisa discovered that Bob's family planned the whole thing out and Bob trapped Bart in a coffin and attempted to cremate him, but was foiled by Lisa when the police rescued Bart and arrested Bob. Later, Bob's cell mate, Walt Warren, was scheduled for early release. and drugged him unconscious. Bob used plastic surgery to switch his face with Warren's face. Using Warren's identity, Bob escaped prison while Warren stayed in prison, as the police mistook him for Bob. Bob then bought the house next to the Simpson's house, but Bart immediately discovered who he really was. Bart made several attempts to blow Bob's cover, but with little success. Later, his mother Marge took Bart to see Bob, who was really Warren, still in jail, which appeared to satisfy his concerns. That night, Warren escaped from jail to alert the Simpsons of the danger. Later, Bob bought an extra ticket to the baseball game. Bart agreed to go and went to get his cap. Bart then left with Bob, where he revealed he was indeed Bob and proceeded to take Bart to Five Corners to kill Bart. Once he arrived at Five Corners, Bob revealed his plan: Bob would stand in one state, fire his gun in the second state, where the bullet would travel through the third state, hitting Bart in the fourth state, and Bart falls dead in the fifth state, so his murder cannot be prosecuted. However, Warren, attacks Bob and stopped him. The police then arrived to capture Bob, and Chief Wiggum revealed that Bart was never truly convinced that Bob was Warren, and before his capture, Bart reported to the police about Bob and told them to track the car. However, Bob jumped to another state, but the police appeared there as well. Eventually, Bart was freed and Bob was arrested and Warren with them to return their faces to normal, and Bob was seemingly placed in high security shortly after. It is revealed he has been given back his normal face when he later speaks briefly during the town meeting to exile the Simpson family, and later on, when he attempts to kill Bart while in New York City, only to be hit by a train. Bart also assumed his identity on an online poker game. Bob was later seen during Bart Simpson's trial, assuming the mantle of one of the "Unfriendly Witnesses". While still serving out his sentence at Springfield Penitentiary, Sideshow Bob was recruited as a human test subject by Monsarno Corporation. His original purpose was to ensure that the experiments wouldn't be too painful for the test monkeys. After publishing the results of the tests he was subjected to, he eventually rose up the ranks to become Chief Scientist at the Monsarno Research Campus, where he created over 5000 patents. One day, the Simpson family visits the lab to learn more about genetically modified organisms and are shocked to find Sideshow Bob working there. Bob swears that he has changed and that he truly is working to make a better world. During their visit, Lisa learns that she and Bob share a common passion for Walt Whitman, poetry, and art. Believing that a mind that thinks so much like hers could not possibly be completely evil, she begins visiting Bob at the campus on a regular basis. Eventually, Monsarno Corporation allows Bob an hour of freedom to spend with Lisa at the Springfield Metropolitan Museum. While there, a Calder Mobile almost falls on Lisa, but Bob saves her by catching the mobile and throwing it aside. When Lisa demands to know how Bob got the strength to lift the massively heavy sculpture, Bob confesses that he had been altering his DNA to give himself various superhuman abilities. Further, he admits that he had only come to the museum to collect DNA from the personal effects of famous historical persons (such as George Washington, Albert Einstein, and Florence Nightingale) and splicing them with his own so that he might become a superhuman dictator. Eventually, Bart shows up at the museum and Bob is provoked to attack the Simpson children, due to DNA from Zombie Ant Fungus. During the chase scene that follows, Bob demonstrates the abilities of grasshopper-like leaping, sonar, and cranial kinesis. He eventually corners the children at the Springfield Dam and intends to throw them off of it. However, when Lisa recites a quote by Whitman, Bob finally realizes what kind of person he has become and attempts suicide by leaping from the dam himself. He survives on account of having given himself gills. When Krusty's father dies, Bob makes a brief appearance at the funeral reception to offer his condolences to Krusty (exactly how he was captured or if his abilities have been removed is never explained). He is then confronted by a drunken Sideshow Mel, who reveals that Krusty is always telling him that he will never live up to Bob's comedic genius. Mel goes on to say that all of Krusty's sidekicks have thought about killing him. Bob also has a brief cameo in the Simpsons/Family Guy crossover episode, as one of many of Bart's enemies (along with Apu) that Stewie Griffin kidnaps and tortures. Later, Bob meets Jack Lassen, a sociopath who took a job as a prison guard at Springfield Penitentiary after Bart gets him fired from his job as the new fourth grade teacher at Springfield Elementary. Realizing that they both share a deep hatred of Bart Simpson, Lassen offers to break Bob out of prison so they can team up and take their revenge on the boy together. Bob ultimately rejects the deal as he does not want to have to take turns gutting Bart. In a Halloween episode, he seem to trapped Bart with a text on Milhouse cellphone, he tell Bart he will finally kill him with a spare gun, Bart tell he will not kill him same with a X on his head, but Sideshow Bob shot him in the heart and successfully killing him, but after Lisa and her family found Bart body and revived him, Sideshow Bob show up with a gun before be beheaded by Homer, Bart revived him, but on the body of a frog. Personality Sideshow Bob is a complex character in the series. He is a sadistic obsessed psychopath by trying to kill (Bart), yet he is often very smart and sophisticated to talk, and has shown redeeming features in the past such as deciding against killing Krusty when he realized that he regretted mistreating him (which led to his start to villainy). Sideshow Bob enjoys the finer things in life, including reading classical literature and possesses massive. Likely due to his upbringing, he has a passion for theater, knowing Gilbert and Sullivan's H.M.S. Pinafore off by heart as well as Shakespeare's works. In contrast to his love of the 'higher pleasures', he despises television and other 'low class' things, which gives him a rather snobbish attitude. Ironically, in his time when he was a Master Criminal, he studied the uses of Dynamite, which would theoretically be considered low class. At times, he also may have genuine desires to help humanity, as he explains that his motivation for tricking the Springfield citizens into electing him was to "save them from themselves." Beneath the cultured gentlemen is the heart of a cold blooded killer; Bob is a man who is willing to hurt others to get what he wants. Bob's primary motive seems to be revenge; his original crime (framing Krusty the Clown) was an attempt to get back at him for making a clumsy fool of Bob for years as his sidekick, and most of his other crimes have been more evil attempts at murdering Bart Simpson for foiling him. However, he has made several attempts at acquiring money and/or power not related to his vendetta against the two of them, such as when he tried to kill Selma Bouvier (though since Selma was not well-liked, this was a bit justified) or run a campaign for mayor as a republican (if for no other reason than to make the Simpsons miserable). Gallery Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons Ride).png New Sideshow Bob Unlock.png Sideshowbobfirst.png|Sideshow Bob's first appearance (The Telltale Head) Hello-Bart-sideshow-bob-30616697-384-288.jpg|Sideshow Bob's evil grin "Hello Bart". cecil and bob.jpg|Bob & Cecil in Brother from Another Series 21237 512x288 manicured rAuQN8usz0yPQteVzB32ZA.jpg|Sideshow Bob for mayor evil laughing in Sideshow Bob Roberts Sideshow_Bob_Again.png Bobhatesfreakin_bart.jpg|Sideshow Bob in the 500th episode of the series 1401x788-GettyImages-476905677.jpg|Sideshow Bob chases after Lisa and Bart in The Man Who Grew To Much Sideshow_Bob_kidnapped_by_Stewie_Griffin.png|Sideshow Bob in "The Simpsons Guy" Bobaction.png|Sideshow Bob in "The Simpsons: Tapped Out" from opening 2.jpg|Sideshow Bob from the new opening Trivia *He never made an appearance in The Simpsons Movie. However, Grammer voiced Bob in a deleted scene. *Originally, he was set to die in Season 25, but for a strange reason, he didn't die. *Although he is the secondary antagonist, he turned out to be more dangerous than Mr. Burns. *He is also very similar to Count Olaf for many reasons: **Both are aristocratic attention seekers who desire more fame and wealth. **Both love the finer things in life, yet cannot hide their true evil nature. **Both are business villains, yet betray their associates. **Both are supervillains, experts at evading the law. **Both are masters of disguise. **Both are crime lords. **Both want to kill children - Bart in Bob's case and the Baudelaires in Olaf's case. **Both fake their own deaths in order to become more powerful. **Both possess a theatrical, sophisticated nature, with a darkly witty sense of humour. *He is very similar to Joker for some traits: **Both are psychopaths. **Both are obsessed. **Both seek vengeance against their enemies. **Both are comedic villains. **Both are evil clowns. **Both have a female accomplice/lover (Francesca to Bob, Harley to Joker). **Both are archenemies. *He is very similar to Captain James Hook for many reasons: **Both seek vengeance against their enemies. **Both are comedic villains. **Both want to kill children. - Bart Simpson in Sideshow Bob's Case, and Peter Pan is Captain Hook's Case. **Both are archenemies. *He is similar to Jafar for many reasons: **Both are masterminds. **Both seek vengeance against their enemies. **Both are masters of disguise. **Both want to kill children - Bart Simpson in Sideshow Bob's case, and Aladdin in Jafar's case. **Both are comedic villains. **Both start out as Servants of The Hero (Bob to Krusty, Jafar to The Sultan) until their betrayal. **Both are archenemies. **Both have siblings who are much more evil than them (Cecil to Bob, Nasira to Jafar). External links *Sideshow Bob at the Simpsons Wiki Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Rogue Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Muses Category:Sitcom villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Insecure Villains Category:Outcast Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Villains Category:Game Changer